


The Tutor | Levi x OC

by Merciboy



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit sex scenes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Jean and Mikasa are your besties, Lawyer Levi, Levi has a daughter, Levi is a Widow, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut Is On The Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciboy/pseuds/Merciboy
Summary: April is a graduate student who tutors to support herself while furthering her education. She has a potential new client whose widowed father is a hot, lonely millionaire. How will things play out between these two?A little excerpt from the story:...“So you just decided to hire me based off of a hunch, Mr. Ackerman?” she asks. “ Well, my assistant is usually a good judge of character, and I-I um liked your name. It’s nice.” he stuttered a little as he replied...*I do not own Levi's character or any other characters from Attack on Titan. April's character, Levi's Daughter, and all other original content within the story is my own work.*
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Tutor | Levi x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, so I hope I did well! This story is going to be told mainly from a third person POV along with April and Levi’s POV on occasion. Also, April’s appearance is somewhat based on myself and that will be in the details as you read. I hope everything flows smoothly as you’re reading. Enjoy!!

April bolted out of the apartment as she said goodbye to Mikasa, her roommate. She could faintly hear “See you later!” in response as she turned the corner. The both of them have been roommates and best friends since their freshman year of college, and they mutually agreed to keep living together while in graduate school to save money. Mikasa had originally planned on moving in with her long-time boyfriend, but she figured April was the more stable option—given that she and Eren blow up with each other at least once a month. 

April hasn’t been in a relationship for about two years since her previous breakup with Jean, but the two of them still remained friends with each other nonetheless. Although there was a lot of love between them, there was just some compatibility lacking in certain areas. Jean eventually came out as gay, and the whole ordeal was crushing when they decided to split. It took some time to rebuild that friendship, but he has become one of April’s dearest companions since then. Today, he has come by to take her to a job interview as a tutor for a new client. She’s worked for many different families to support herself through college, but for some reason, she was particularly nervous about meeting her new potential boss after some research last night. 

_Levi Ackerman._

He happens to be an _immensely_ wealthy man all thanks to his law firm, Ackerman & Smith. He started the firm with a long-time friend and colleague, _Erwin_ Smith. April was able to find out a few other facts about Levi during last night’s research session. His career soared rapidly after graduating from Harvard Law School at the top of his class along with Erwin, garnering the attention of many top-tier lawyers in the country. This ultimately helped with the formation of Ackerman & Smith. There isn’t much about Levi’s upbringing available accept that he is described to have had a not-so-great childhood. There’s not much information on his parents accept that his mother is deceased, he has one sister, and he’s a 33 year old widow raising his 11 year old daughter who she’ll be tutoring— should she get the job. Aside from those facts, there is virtually nothing else online about the details of his personal life. 

She can’t lie to herself, she’s intrigued by his elusiveness and how handsome he is. From the pictures April was able to find yesterday, she could tell that he was lacking in the height department— _but_ that didn’t take away from how attractive she found him to be. Although he’s a shorter man, she could tell that he was _built_ underneath all of those suits. His raven colored hair with a perfectly styled undercut stood out from his pale complexion. Along with that, his narrow grey eyes were fierce and almost unreadable, but it was apparent that there may have been a bit of loneliness behind them in all the photos she looked through. 

April ponders in her head about what kind of person he may be when they meet. 

There’s a million different scenarios playing in her head when suddenly, her train of thought is interrupted. “April! We’re here! Hello! April!” Jean yells, trying to get her attention. “Shit Jean!! Do you have to yell so loud? I’m already a nervous fucking wreck this morning!” She yells back as he rolls his eyes. “Damn! You’re _awfully_ bitchy this morning.” he retorts back, and the two of them can’t help but to burst out into laughter. This kind of banter is normal for them, so they usually just laugh at the insults that are thrown back and forth at each other. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous about this interview. Does this outfit look okay? I wanted to look good but not like I’m trying too hard.” She says to Jean. “You look beautiful, now go and wow your new hot ass boss—I _saw_ the pictures of him. He’s short, but he’s fine as fuck.” he responds with a grin plastered across his face.

She shyly looks up at the building while stepping out of the car, and she waves goodbye to Jean. The height and size of it alone shouldn’t really intimidate her, given that she’s been living in New York for a little over 5 years now. Nevertheless, something about the atmosphere is sending a slight shiver down April’s spine. 

The moment she went inside the building, she felt out of place. Everyone at each counter was friendly and professional enough, but she knows they’re secretly judging what she thought was an appropriate outfit. Since its beginning to cool off, April decided to go with a solid colored, long-sleeve button down top with straight-leg pants that slightly accentuated her figure, and she chose a pair of boots that completed the outfit. For her hair, she decided to put her jet-black curls into a high pineapple ponytail with a few ringlets hanging down to frame her face, and she also had her edges neatly laid to finish it off. Although her makeup was light, it was still perfectly done with a soft berry-toned lip to pull everything together. Any judgments about her appearance were quickly shoved to the back of her mind as she neared her designated floor in the elevator.

April finally reached the top floor, where her interview will be. She wondered why the interview would be here and not in his home where she assumed the tutoring sessions would actually take place, but seeing how mysterious he is it’s not that surprising. 

“Hello! Are you April Sullivan?” Asks a woman from behind the desk excitedly. She’s particularly much warmer and more genuine than anyone April had met in the building so far, which brings her a moment of relief. “Sorry, I’m Mrs. Green, Mr. Ackerman’s assistant! I tend to get a little overzealous when I meet someone other than the usual stiffs that come in!” she grins and gives her a slight wink. She replied sweetly, “Yes, that’s me. And of course, it’s totally fine and a pleasure to meet you.” 

After their brief and pleasant introduction, she directs April to Mr. Ackerman’s office. “I’ll walk you in, follow me.” She says. Once they finally reached the office, Mrs. Green knocks and there is a stern, albeit seductive-toned voice replying from the other side of the door.

“If it’s my 11:00 Mrs. Green, bring her on in.” 

She opens the door and motions her inside but not before telling her one more thing. “Mr. Ackerman may come off a little harsh, but he’s much more kind than he lets on.” April smiles and thanks her for her sweet and encouraging words, and makes her way into Mr. Ackermans office. 

He remains seated until she’s halfway across the massive office and he rises. Once he makes his way around the desk, he stands at the front. She can _finally_ take in all of his attractiveness as he stares at her. It’s not an invasive stare—almost like he’s trying to read her with those intense, steel gray eyes. She knows that his intentions for staring are not inappropriate, but it doesn’t take away from the heat rising to her face. She feigns confidence and strides the rest of the way towards him.

“Hello Mr. Ackerman, thank you for having me.” She said in a calm and professional manner. He immediately makes his way back to his seat, and he motions her to sit in the chair in front of it. “Have a seat Miss Sullivan.” he said with a buttery smooth voice. Once she’s sitting across from him, he pulls his chair into his desk. She fiddles in the seat for a moment before he says anything. She tucked a curl behind her ear and caught him watching, but he quickly averted his gaze back to some paperwork on his desk.

He looks at her again and begins to speak. “So, I am not one to beat around the bush. I wouldn’t have scheduled an interview with you unless I felt like you were qualified for this position. I would like to hire you, but I wanted to meet you in person first before you meet my daughter.” Stunned by his bluntness, she hesitantly replies “O-Okay Mr. Ackerman, is there anything you would like to know about me that isn’t in my resume?” 

“Actually, I have a few questions for you. If I come off a little strong, I apologize in advance. It’s just that my daughter’s well-being is my top priority. Shall I begin?” She nodded in response.

“Do you have reliable transportation?” “Yes.”

“Do you smoke” “No.”

“What made you want to become a tutor?” “I’m in graduate school, and the hours are flexible with my class schedule, and I’ve come to quite enjoy my job.”

“What is your course of study in school?” I’m currently pursuing my Master’s Degree in Psychology. After that, I plan on becoming a school Psychologist.” His eyes soften briefly and he pauses for a moment, but he quickly returns to his list of questions. 

“Are you available on short notice?” “Yes, usually.” 

“Are you alright with working later hours occasionally? “Yes, as long as it doesn’t have a negative effect on my school work.”

“Do you work well with introverted children? My daughter is very closed off, and none of her previous tutors have worked out.” “Yes, I know how to deal with issues like that properly, and I’m willing to work with your daughter diligently so we can build a proper tutor and student relationship.”

“I have a specific set of rules that visitors must follow when in my home. Would you be willing to follow said rules?” April could have sworn he had a slight tone of mischievousness as he asked this question. “Y-yes.” she says with her voice slightly cracking.

“Tch” he scoffs. “You seem to have all the right answers, Miss Sullivan. I think we should give it a try. When would you be able to start?” He asks. April eagerly replied by saying “Whenever you need me to.” “Well this week is actually her fall break, so maybe we could work out a schedule within the next 5 to 7 days?” He asks as he begins filing some papers into a folder. She says “Yes that’s perfect, please let me know what works for you and we can figure out the details.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Before I let you go, do you have any questions for me?” He asks, with his face still stoic but somewhat friendly. “Actually, Yes I do. What made you want to hire me so easily? I know that I’m good at my job, but there are other candidates on the website that are far more qualified than me for such a high-profile client like yourself.” I ask. He says “Well, Mrs. Green suggested you, she liked your profile photo on the company website.” He shrugs.

“So you just decided to hire me based off of a hunch, Mr. Ackerman?” she asks. “ Well, my assistant is usually a good judge of character, and I-I um liked your name. It’s nice.” he stuttered a little as he replied. “Well thank you, and you are more than welcome to call me April now— since we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future.” she says confidently. There's a glint of something in his eyes as he listens to her response, but again his unreadable expression reappears quickly. “Well, I’ll let you go, and Mrs. Green will email you with the details. I’ll see you soon, _April_.” He said in his deep, silky voice. 

“That sounds great. I’ll be waiting for the email. Goodbye for now Mr. Ackerman. I’ll see you soon, and I’m happy to work with you and your daughter.” With that, she makes her way out of the office, and called for a taxi once she made it back outside. Her nerves were finally calming down as she felt a cool breeze brush past her. 

As she’s in a taxi headed home, April can’t help but think about the man that is now her boss. _Levi_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!! It took a while to get this done. I think that now it will be easier to get the following chapters done since the 1st part is finished, and the following chapters should be longer too. I plan on making this a slow-burning story, but I'm still not sure how many chapters it will end up being. I'll be uploading chapter 2 soon, but there isn't a definite date yet. If you would like to bookmark or subscribe and get emails when I update, please do so! Feel free to also leave comments and suggestions and I'll reply as soon as possible!! I have other story ideas coming soon as well. Thanks again everyone for reading!!


End file.
